DAY 2
by Ria Erif
Summary: Tru has to save Davis and Harrison and fend off Jack. I'm not good at summaries. :-) Some possible nasty stuff in later chapters.
1. Bad Day

Tru sat up quickly as her day started over as it had so many days before. This time was different. This time she was forced to choose between two people that she cared for dearly. She turned quickly as the phone rang. _Davis...okay, time to deal with this head on... _She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She cringed as she realized that someone else had gotten an earlier start.  
  
"Hey Tru, I didn't wake you did I?" Jack's voice was full of amusement. "I know. Davis is up for the lottery. He's probably trying to call you now. Too bad you didn't keep that call waiting feature. Now he'll have to leave without you, just like yesterday..." He hung up the phone and went back to getting dressed. _This is going to be an easy day.  
_  
Tru screamed in frustration and ran to pull her clothes on. "Damn him! What type of lame ass way is that to get me to mess up saving Davis?" She stopped suddenly as she pulled up the zipper on her jeans. "He doesn't know. If he had, he would have used it against me. He doesn't know everything that happened yesterday. Just myself and Davis right before..." She shook her head to clear the image. "No, I can't think about that now. I have all day, unless Jack ups the time of death." She grabbed her keys, stopping only to make a quick call, and headed to the morgue, hoping to stop Davis before he left.  
  
Davis  
  
He sighed as the phone blares the busy signal at him once more. "Tru, you really need call waiting in your line of work." He smiled slightly and sat at his desk. "Since she's not there I guess I'll do some paperwork before heading out." He frowned and looked around. "Yeah, I'm a stud. I sit around dead people and talk to myself." He looked at the computer screen and suddenly got an odd feeling of déjà vu. Generally, his scientific mind would have dismissed the sensation, but there was something different this time. He stood up and walked toward the morgue. "Okay, which one of you asked for Tru's help today?" He rolled his eyes. "Okay, directly talking to the dead people. I'm getting weirder and weirder. I'm just going to go." He went back to the office and grabbed his coat after tossing off his lab coat. He headed out to his car, unaware that he was being watched by a dangerous foe. He barely heard the yell as the stalker struck.   
  
The blow to the back of the head came quickly and Davis fell to the ground. A younger man stood over him. He turned quickly as a female voice screamed at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Tru ran over and shoved her stunned brother. "I told you to stall him, not assault him!" She checked Davis over, relieved to see that he had only a small bump on his head.  
  
Harrison shrugged helplessly. "You told me to make sure that he didn't get into his car. I did that. Anyway, why didn't you just call him here and tell him that you're doing your psychic cosmic thing? He would have stayed put."  
  
"Because I didn't know if Jack would also try and interfere." _And I needed to get you here as well, Hari._ "Davis is so stubborn that he may have just asked tons of questions and I didn't have time to answer them."  
  
Harrison nodded. "Yeah, okay then. You two have a good day. I have some things to take care of. He's going to be alright, isn't he? I mean, he's not going to mix something weird in my tuna salad next time I stop by for lunch or anything, is he?"  
  
Davis groaned from his spot on the pavement. "I wasn't, but that's a good idea." He let the duo help him up. "What happened?"  
  
Tru quickly explained Harrison's bad judgement call and waited for the shock that Davis would surely experience after finding out that he was supposed to die. It didn't come. "Davis? Aren't you upset or worried or...?"  
  
"Why? You're here. I'll be fine. Jack isn't going to come anywhere near me unless he's deranged. He knows that you know I'm supposed to die. His day won't consist of him trying to keep that scenario playing. His day will be about trying to find someone to take my place."  
  
Tru nodded. "You're right, but I'm not taking chances. Hari, you stay with Davis today, okay?"  
  
Harrison shook his head. "Hey, no offense, morgue man, but I've got some things going on today that I can't miss."  
  
Davis quirked an eyebrow at the 'morgue man' comment and was about to say something when Tru held up her hand. "Hari, this is Davis' life we're talking about. Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Davis placed a hand on Tru's shoulder. "He knows that I'm in good hands. Don't worry about it. Go do what you need to do, Harrison."  
  
Harrison smiled brightly. "Thanks! I owe you one...if, well, you know if you're around...."  
  
Tru lunged at him. "Harrison!" She frowned when Davis grabbed her arm, allowing her brother to get away. "Davis, you don't understand!"  
  
Davis released her and studied her intently. "You think Jack is going to try and kill Harrison?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's not that. Right before you were killed, you told me something. You told me that Harrison had been kidnapped."  
  
Davis' eyes widened. "I told you what? How did I know that?"  
  
Tru sighed and wiped the tears that were starting to spill. "Because you were with him. During the abduction, you were hit by a car. You died in my arms, Davis. I can't relive that, but I don't know enough information to save Harrison. It was late at night so I hope I have the time to help him before...."  
  
The older man wrapped his friend in a hug. "...before it's too late. Don't worry, Tru. I'll help you. Nothing will happen to your brother."  
  
From nearby, out of sight, Jack grinned. _Oh...this is just too good. Thanks for the tip, Tru._ He took off, ready for a whole new mission. 


	2. Taking a Step

To anyone that likes the story and even those that don't I'd really like to get a bit unstuck with my ideas for this. Just how angsty do you think I should get? And any ideas for how nasty the kidnappers should be would be great. Remember, this is my first fic and I don't want to turn people off right away or anything.  
  
I didn't see my warnings or disclaimer on the other one. No clue why. I'm sure I'm just doing something wrong with the upload thing. Anyway, I hope that nobody minds that I came up with an original character. She's just my filler for trying to give Harrison someone to talk to so I didn't have to do crazy dialogue in his head.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...except Mrs. Taylor.  
  
Warning: None for this chapter. Maybe some nasty stuff in later chapters. I'll let you know.  
  
Rating: R, cuz I have no clue where it's going to go.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Harrison didn't pay attention to where he was going. He just walked around, trying to clear his head. The fact that he had hit Davis didn't sit well with him and he knew that Tru was likely to chew him out for it more later. iNot like it really matters. I'm the screw up, right?/i He turned quickly as someone said his name.  
  
"Harrison? Is that you?" An older woman approached him, weighed down by quite a few groceries.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor! Hey...what are you doing all the way out...?" He stopped as he noticed his surroundings for the first time. iSo old habits die harder than I thought./i He smiled at the older woman and took her groceries from her. "Why don't you let me run these up for you, alright?"  
  
The woman blushed. "You're such a good boy." She led him upstairs to her apartment and opened the door for him. "Right over there, honey." She pointed to her kitchen.  
  
Harrison smiled as he set the groceries down and started to pull them out to put away for her. He knew that the woman was well aware that he could walk through her place in the dark without tripping over a thing and that he had put away her groceries for her dozens of times with...iNo, I'm not going there./i He finished his task and then went back out in the living room. "Everything is put away for you. Can I do anything else while I'm here?"  
  
Mrs. Taylor studied the boy. iToo young to deal with the things he's had to, but I don't suppose he's going to complain about it./i "Young man, you can sit for a moment and talk with me. Just watching you zip around here is making me lose my breath." She grinned.  
  
Harrison rubbed his hair with his hand, causing the spiky blonde points to bend a bit. He sat down and rubbed his hands together, looking around at any point that he could. Mrs. Taylor's eyes were easily avoided until her gnarled brown fingers snapped in front of his face. "Wha- What...um...Yeah..."  
  
"Hmph...I think that you have way to much on your mind, Harrison. I don't like that. I spend all my time talking to you and you weren't even listening."  
  
He was about to apologize profusely until he saw the twinkle in her eye. He wagged his finger at her as a lopsided grin spread across his face met by one of her own. "See, Mrs. Taylor? You almost had me. I should have known that you could never be mad at me." He straightened his jacket and leaned back. "After all, we both know that my charms work wonders on beautiful women." He winked.  
  
"Glenna, young man. I prefer it if you'd call me by my first name. We've known each other too long for such propriety. I remember when Tru would help me with my groceries. She and Lindsay would..." Her voice trailed away as she watched her young visitor's face pale. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything painful." When Harrison waved off her apology, she continued. "When I heard that Lindsay was getting married, I assumed it was to you. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea."  
  
Harrison looked up at her and frowned sadly. "I never thought that /b wouldn't support me, Mrs...I mean, Glenna."  
  
She shook her head. "It isn't that at all. Look, I sometimes see things that others don't. I suppose it's a gift to make up for the curse of old age. I've lived here for a long time and Lindsay was a great neighbor. Meeting Tru was nice enough. She's a pleasant girl. She's ambitious. Too ambitious. She's running from something, just like you. Lindsay has told me about your mother's death and your father's indifference and I can understand why you would close yourself off from the rest of the world. I don't think that anyone has really gotten close enough to really hurt you. Even Lindsay. It's a sore spot now, but that will fade nicely in time. Tru doesn't seem the type to ever let you know if you need to worry about her or not."  
  
He laughed. "You seem to know an awful lot about my sister. She just doesn't trust me." His voice dropped and he looked down. "Not that I blame her."  
  
Glenna stood up and pulled Harrison's hand until he got up and went with her to the door. She hugged him and sighed. "You have to stop that. You're a good boy. You just need to find out what life wants from you and what you want from life."  
  
"Easier said than done, but thank you for the encouragement. It's nice to know that someone believes in me."  
  
She squeezed his hand and then opened her door to stare at her previous neighbor's door. "Everything is gone from there now. It's unlocked. Why don't you go in there and wrestle with a demon or two. If you need me, yell, and I'll come running with my broom to knock the hell out of them."  
  
He grabbed her in another quick hug. "Alright. Maybe I'll give it a try." He walked out into the hallway and turned back to return the smile that the older woman gave him as she shut her door to give him some privacy. He walked up to Lindsay's door and nearly knocked before he remembered that there wasn't anyone to answer. Summoning up his strength, he placed his hand against the smooth surface, trying to feel the weight of the memories behind the thin door. "Okay, time to face up to what's happened and where you are. No time like the present." With that, he opened the door and walked in.  
  
FadeToBlack315 – Thanks a lot. You're my first reviewer ever so it was good for me that you liked it. If there's no italics in this chapter, do you think you can give me a tip on how I'm supposed to do that? Hehehe. Thanks. 


	3. Respite

Just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for the delay and I'm working on getting the next chapter up very soon. Not that it's a big deal, but I can't believe that it's taken so long. A lot has happened and thanks for your patience.

I knew that when I put up the last chapter in the middle of May that it would be awhile before I put up another one, but not this long. My best friend was married at the end of May so I was helping her a lot to get ready. My daughter was her flower girl and ended up with strep throat the day of the wedding. By the time she recovered she was able to attend her last day of school and then she was out for the summer.

My grandma turned 80 in the middle of June so I spent time planning her huge birthday party. It was a success and I had planned to work on the chapter after it was over. No such luck. I started school and it wouldn't have been hard to find some writing time, but my best friend that was married in May bought a house with her new hubby so I helped them move.

When that was over it was the end of June and then I got the phone call. My daughter was playing at a friend of her dad's and she broke her leg. The next couple of weeks were filled with hospitals and doctors because of the location of the break and the fact that it didn't set properly at first. Just when I was getting calmed down from that, my brother hung himself. Obviously it knocked us all for a loop and now, finally, I have a chance and the desire to sit down and think about this piece of writing.

I'm sure that with everything going on it will be a nice release for me. Thanks again for enjoying my story.

Ria


End file.
